Swallow It Down
by AlexAndGia
Summary: A bullying story about Eileen's teen years, and the beginning of a friendship... Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show or its characters.


**Hey guys I just got inspiration watching a bullying related movie and I decided to write this fanfic about how Eileen and Margaret's friendship started, hope you like it :)**

_"Run"_

Is that all you can do? Run?

_"Just run, godammit"_

Not this time Eileen, don't run this time.

_"Just run, please, don't try to be a hero"_

That was your chance, Eileen. Now prepare yourself.

"Didn't you hear what I said, mole?" the tall bunny pushed her, and made her back up one yard, trying not to fall.

The girls behind her laughed.

"Yes...yes I heard what you said, Cindy..."

"Then why don't you fuckin' pick up my food tray, stupid?"

Eileen obeyed and picked up the tray from among the pieces of sandwich and cookies that were all over the floor.

_"God, please make someone walk by here, please, please"_

There was no one who could hear her scream if she had to. They were in the middle of the cafeteria. It was saturday. The cook had left an hour ago. Eileen was there because of the Math Club, Cindy and her friends had gymnastics training and they were taking a break.

_"Anyone, please. Anyone. A teacher, the janitor,"_

She picked up the tray, wanting to cry.

"Good mole" the ostrich girl pated her head, as if she were a pet.

"Oooh, aren't you forgeting something, mole?" the bunny asked.

"N-no" Eileen answered in a scared tone.

"The floor, stupid. Clean it as well"

Eileen took a napkin out of her pocket.

"No, no no!" Cindy said "You are so stupid, mole! Do you think you will manage to clean all this mess with that single napkin?"

"I...I don't..." Eileen said.

"Clean it with your mouth" the bunny ordered.

Eileen felt the words boom in her ears.

"Cindy, please don't!" her eyes filled with tears.

The other girls laughed.

"I'm not asking you to do it"

"Give her a lesson, Cindy" one of the girls said.

_"This is it"_

Before she could say anything, Cindy and the ostrich grabed her head and pulled her to the floor. The bunny covered Eileen's nose with her fingers, which made her open her mouth almost immediately. Then the ostrich grabed a handful of cookies and sandwich from the floor and drived it inside her mouth, making her choke. Meanwhile, the human girl held her arms behind her back so she couldn't escape.

"Here comes the train!" the ostrich laughed.

The tears ran across her cheeks.

_"Please God, please. Make it stop now. Please!"_

When her mouth was about to explode, they made her chew it. The taste of the cookies and sandwich combined with dust and dirt was repulsive.

"Swallow it down, bitch!" the human girl shouted, but Eileen couldn't hear anything now, she wanted to puke and felt like she was gonna faint any moment.

But it was then , just then, when Eileen could hear an angel's voice.

"Leave her alone!"

God had heard her pleading.

"Huh?" Cindy said and the human girl let go Eileen's arms, the mole threw up what was left in her mouth. When she tried to stand up a hand grabed her arm. Cindy's hand.

"What if we don't, nerd?" Cindy asked aggressively.

Eileen got a better view of her defender; a tall red feathered girl holding a bunch of books under her arm. She had braces on her teeth, but was still so pretty.

"It's just the Literature Club book worm..." the ostrich said to Cindy.

The robin walked towards them.

"Let her go right now"

Eileen didn't know what to do. She wanted to run but knew they would come back to humilliate her again, and this time the punishment would be worse, they would do something to the red girl as well.

"Guys, guys, let's go, please" the human girl asked, scared.

"What? Are you scared, Stacey? Why are you such a coward?" the ostrich replied.

"Guys she is Mrs Denise's daughter" the human girl stood up.

The expression in all of the bulliers faces changed.

"Uuuh...look, we...we don't want any trouble, we'll let the mole alone, we swear!"

After saying this, the three girls ran towards the door and disappeared.

The robin smiled, satisfied. She knelt down and helped Eileen up.

"Are you okay?" she asked kindly.

"Ye-yes" she answered while standing up "Th-thank you so much for what you did for me...my name is..."

"Eileen, I know, you were selected for the Math Olympics last year...I really admire you, you know?" the robin explained.

"R-really?" the face of the mole lit up " No one had ever told me that..."

"Well, that's very strange, they should make compliments to inteligent people more often" she smiled "Oh, by the way I'm Margaret"

"Nice to meet you, Margaret" Eileen smiled "By the way, do you think you could give me literature lessons some time...I really suck at grammar..."

Margaret giggled.

"Of course, Eileen, but only if you help me with my maths, okay?"

"Okay!"

They both laughed.

Eileen knew from that day on things would be a lot diferent.

**So guys thanks for reading it! Inspiration came from two movies, "Let Me In" (which is one of my favorites) and "After Lucia" (**_**Despues de Lucia**_** in spanish) they both are about bullying. Take care and remember you must never, ever let anyone hurt you or insult you :)**


End file.
